Crossfire, Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Connie had never been more relived for her shift to end. Although she couldn't wait to throw her tired body upon the soft mattress upstairs, she knew that there was still the matter of food shopping to attend to. It was friday, and when her boss came around the counter to dismiss her of her duties, he had also given her the weeks worth of gold she had earned. Connie headed upstairs first and opened the door for Lance, who came bounding out as soon as he saw her. The wolfdog covered his mistress in kisses again, putting his huge white paws up on her shoulders as he did so. Connie gently shoved him off and entered the room. She grabbed a small wicker basket in the corner and dusted it off. Then, her shopping basket in tow, Connie patted her thigh for Lance to follow her as she made her way down the stairs and up the cobblestone streets towards the food stall at the far end of town. Jeremy, one of the only friendly people in Bloodstone, was by far her most favorite seller in town. He was quick with a joke, and his bubbly and cheery attitude made food shopping almost fun. Connie watched as his face lit up as she came around the bend and into plain sight. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer! How are you today Connie?" Jeremy asked, gleeful as ever. "I'm actually a tad bit sleepy today, and yourself?" Connie replied. Lance trotted over to Jeremy and sat up on is back feet, whining for a handout. Jeremy just laughed and tossed him a strip of beef jerky. Lance gobbled up the tidbit, gurgling with delight. "Such a happy creature. I wish there were more dogs around, they sure lighten up the place." Jeremy thought out loud, forgetting about Connie for the moment. "Oh, don't mind me Connie, I've just been a little out of sorts today. Why are you so tired today anyway?" He asked her. Connie started to fish though the slightly damp carrots in one of the baskets. "Oh, I just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night." She lied, not wishing to make her friend worry. "Did you hear all the fireworks last night? They kept me up a good bit as well." Jeremy added, petting Lance. Connie rolled her eyes at the very mention of the pyrotechnics that had torched her home. "Yes. I heard them." She replied, adding a few apples to her shopping basket. Jeremy picked up on Connie's bad mood and the remainder of her visit to the stall was very quiet. At least until she was ready to pay. "This is it." Connie spoke to Jeremy, handing him her shopping basket. He looked through at the items. "Lets see. Three apples, six carrots, a wheel of cheese, a loaf of bread, nine potatoes, ten strips of beef jerky and a blueberry pie? That comes to 200 gold." Connie fished into her money purse to retrieve said coins. But as she counted out the money, she came up short. Since her house had burned, and almost all of her possessions with it, she had only the pay from work on her, and in her drowsy state, Connie hadn't realized that it was significantly less than she had thought. "Um, Jeremy, I-I don't seem to have enough...I only have 150 gold on me right now..." Connie explained embarrassed. Jeremy gave her a confused look. He had never known Connie to be absent-minded, or low on money. While she wasn't wealthy, she was a hard worker, and always had enough to get by, and even enough left over to feed the local homeless. "Well, I could hold onto your basket for you if you want to run on home and get some more gold." He offered. A tear almost welled up in Connie's eye, she had no home to go back to, and this was all the money in the world that she had. "No, Jeremy, I can't. You see I-" As she struggled to speak, Jeremy's face paled, and a sack of gold thumped onto the stall. Connie looked behind her and saw Reaver, a smug expression on his lips. "I do believe that this should be more than enough for my dear Connie's foodstuffs." The cocky pirate declared. Connie glared at him. "You! I don't need your help, or your money! How dare you!" Reaver's green eyes gleamed with mischief. "Really now? You know me well enough Connie, to be aware that this sort of generosity is very rare for me. Unlike you, I usually could care less about those filthy starving bums that pollute my streets with their misfortune." "Starving bums? But Connie isn't homeless." Jeremy replied confused. Reaver continued to cast his gaze in Connie's direction. "Oh? You haven't told your friend yet? Silly me." He answered with false remorse. Connie wanted so badly to kill him right then and there, but in her sleep deprived state, she was wise enough to know that she would be no match for The Hero of Skill in a gunfight. Instead she looked down and muttered. "No, I was hoping I wouldn't have to." There was a genuine sound of sadness in her voice, and suddenly, Reaver felt a strange feeling well up inside him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long that he could barely recognize it. It was guilt. He actually felt guilty for causing Connie pain. The confusion of the strange new feeling made the act of taunting her seem pointless. It had lost its thrill, at least for the moment. "Just give me half of whats in my basket then." A crestfallen Connie spoke meekly to Jeremy. Jeremy understood now why she had not slept well the night before, and it pained him to see Connie, the usually gleeful and happy heroine so depressed. Jeremy removed the items until only half remained. Connie's mouth watered as he took back the blueberry pie, it was going to be a rare and tasty treat. "That should do it. Your total is 100 gold Connie." Connie slowly handed him the said amount, took up her basket, and headed back down the slope towards the tavern. Reaver stood as he watched her go. ''Why? Why does she do this to me? I cannot stop thinking of her, and when I take pleasure in her sad life, it makes me feel so strange. Why should I care how it makes her feel? She's just a cute girl, no different than every other cute girl I've ever met. She matters not to me. ''Reaver had convinced himself for the moment, and he started back up towards his mansion. Once she was inside her room back at the tavern, Connie laid on the bed and began to cry. It was not out of sadness, it was rage. The pompous pirate had gone too far this time. He was the reason she was homeless, he was the reason she hadn't had enough gold at the food stall, and he was the reason that she was living above her place of work, and had lost her treasured longsword in the fire. Her sword! She had promised herself that she would go and dig through the rubble to try and recover it today. She wiped the tears from her tired bloodshot eyes, fed Lance, and again, left the tavern. She came to the sight of her destroyed home, and began to sift through the ash and charred wood for any sign of her sentimental weapon. She had killed horrid monsters and dealt out brutal justice upon bandits with that blade, aside from her beloved clockwork pistol, it was her favorite weapon. While she wasn't the great Hero of Skill, Connie still considered guns her specialty, as she was an excellent shot. She had often secretly wanted to challenge Reaver to a duel, and if she hadn't been so sure that he would cheat, she knew that she would win. Connie found several pieces of gold scattered amongst the ashes, but there was still no sign to her sword. "You hurt my feelings back there you know." An all to familiar voice sounded from behind her. Connie didn't even bother to look at him. "Go away Reaver." She mumbled, having had enough of the man for one day. "Go away Reaver, it seems like that's all your ever telling me to do. Why do you hate me so much Connie? I mean really, we barely have had the time to get to know each other." "I have plenty of well-founded reasons to despise you. This mess I'm sitting in, is just one." Connie snapped. Reaver chuckled. "And the others?" He entertained. Connie fought the urge to stand and give him the delight of taunting her again. "You know what you did. Now leave me alone before I kill you." Was all she answered him with. Reaver burst out laughing. "Oooh, your ever so intimidating my little minx! The feisty ones have always been my favorites you know." He purred as he walked closer to Connie. She was covered in soot, and her hair was a mess. But even at that, she was still incredibly beautiful to him. He knelt down amongst the ash and debris and leaned in close to her ear. "My dear, you're getting all dirty here. Why do you stay and dwell on such bad memories anyway?" His voice brought a rise of goosebumps to her delicate flesh. "For your information, I'm looking for something important." She replied coldly. "What is that?" Reaver asked, remembering that he still possessed the charm she had lost in his mansion. "Its none of your business! Leave me alone Reaver!" Connie screamed. Reaver stood and dusted himself off. "As you wish. But, just on the off-chance that you can't find it, you might want to look behind you..." Connie whirled around and saw Reaver rubbing the small golden charm against his crimson coat. She bolted up. "My charm! Give me my charm back you thieving pirate!" She yelled again, forgetting all about her lost sword. Reaver grinned. "Oh? Is that what this is?" He danced right out of reach of Connie's frantic grasp. "That charm means everything to me, give it back NOW!" She lunged again at Reaver, who jumped away just as easily. "How badly do you want it then?" He teased. Connie had had more than enough. She knew that it might be futile, but she pulled out her pistol, aimed and took the shot. She barely nicked Reaver's coat as he dodged her yet again. He looked down at his coat and frowned. "This coat cost more than three times as much as your pathetic little shack Connie! You'll regret that!" The pirate was now genuinely getting frustrated with her. "If you just give me back my charm, I won't damage your precious clothes anymore." Connie replied cockily. Reaver pulled his Dragonstomper .48, and shot Connie's still smoking pistol up and out of reach. She looked up and into the green eyes of the Hero of Skill. He had a look on his face that disturbed her greatly. Weaponless, Connie was little more a threat to him that a baby kitten. For the first time ever, she was actually afraid of Reaver. "You are trapped my little one. It would seem that you are at my mercy." Reaver spoke in a low and cunning voice. "What are you going to do to me then?" Connie bravely asked. Reaver leaned in closer. "Not do. Want. I have a small request for you darling." "And what is that?" Connie asked worried. "You must work for me, to pay off the damage you did unto my coat. You shall be my maid for no pay, until the debt has been paid. After which," He purred. "You may continue working for as long as you wish." Connie backed away. "I would rather die!" She hissed. "That could be easily arranged." Reaver glared into her with his devilish eyes. Connie stood firm. "Your going to be difficult aren't you?" He asked. "Very well..." Before Connie could answer him, Reaver pushed her to the ground. Connie looked up just in time to see a naughty grin on Reaver's face. He climbed atop her, and then conked her over the head with the blunt end of his pistol. Connie's world faded to black.